


A Gentle Breeze

by ofahattersmind



Series: Fate Be Changed [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: a gentle breeze, fate be changed universe, ofahattersmind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofahattersmind/pseuds/ofahattersmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots from the 'Fate Be Changed' universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day of Special Magnificence

Zefur sat cross legged in the grass. The moon was setting, but the stars sparkled clear as crystal. The blond dwarf stared at the late summer sky and fidgeted with the braided ends of his ginger beard. Two motherless wolf pups, the latest additions to his growing nursery, romped across his lap. He barely registered it. Gray light seeped over the horizon, and it was only when the coming day set the clouds aflame that Zefur heard the sound that he'd anxiously waited for split the air. He leapt to his feet at the piercing cry, exciting the pups, and met Oín at the door.

"How are they?" He asked breathlessly. Oín chuckled and waved him in.

"They're doing just fine, lad."

Through the door and the front room of house shot Zefur as the sound of his Dís' singing drew him in. She beamed when he stood in the doorway, beckoning. He collapsed on the edge of the bed, eyes glued to the golden tuft of hair sprouting from the bundle in his wife's arms.

Dís shifted, gently placing the babe in Zefur's hands. A pair of blue eyes greeted his, and he smiled.

"Hey, there, little one."

Dís laid her head on Zefur's shoulder. "He has your eyes."

Zefur looked at her. "I have a son?" he whispered, stroking the babe's cheek.

"Mmhmm. Our little Fíli."

"Hello, Fíli. Welcome to the family."


	2. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warm thank you to those who left comments on the previous chapter! I read them all, and they made me smile. Thank you!  
> These one shots are pretty short, but they'll grow eventually XD  
> Thanks for reading!

     Fíli stomped through the first snow of the year. It was still a bit early for snow, the leaves on the trees hardly anywhere near their prime, but he didn't mind. He breathed steadily, puffing out steam and inhaling crisp autumn air. A fantastic display of color commanded the sky as the sun surrendered all control. The mountains swallowed the bright star long before its time, and Fíli's heart and feet pounded the same word: _home, home, home_.

      _Home_.

     He could already see the lights of his uncle's town sparkling on the mountainside. The warm stars beckoned him closer, faster: _come, come, come_. He smiled, quickening his pace and breath at once. Dwalin chuckled and shared a knowing glance with Thorin. It had been the lad's first journey away from the Blue Mountains and his family, and the few months of separation had been no small adjustment. Now, though, with the lights winking through the trees and the thick scent of a cozy hearth hanging in the air, all loneliness was forgotten.

     The watchman at the outskirts of the town nodded to Thorin, bringing fist to chest in a solid salute. Thorin returned the gesture in kind, offering the dwarf a smile and asking after his family.

     "Áleifr! How is your son?"

     "Well, at last! It was a long struggle, but he pulled through just days after your departure, my lord. He's growing faster than ever now, and eating me out of house and home!" he laughed.

     "I am glad to hear it!" Thorin replied. "Don't keep Eydís waiting after your watch. You know how she worries!"

     "Aye, Thorin, I know it well," Áleifr conceded with a laugh.

     Many more conversations were had in this way, for the settlement was growing large indeed, and Thorin's people had always been his heart. Fíli hastily made his way through the growing crowd that spilled into the streets to welcome back their beloved leader, and the little children giggled and ran alongside him as he jogged through the town square.

     "Auntie Dís! Auntie Dís!" they cried, sprinting ahead of him with all the speed of irrepressible giddiness. The children of the village adored Thorin's sister and her two sons, who played with them often, indulging in games and mischief of all sorts. By the time the house was in sight, the door was already opening, the wee ones having caused quite the commotion. They shrieked with delight as Kíli burst outside, streaking over the snow like a falcon.

     Fíli didn't even bother to brace himself as he and Kíli collided. They hit the ground with a burst of snow, and the children squealed and threw themselves on top of the brothers as they tusseled. No one could say for certain who, but someone threw a ball of snow, striking Fíli on the shoulder. A smile quirked his lips, and all hell broke loose.

     Snow flew in every direction, and no one was safe - not even Thorin as he and Dwalin emerged from the village. Fíli and Kíli tried to calm the young ones, but it was too late. A lump of snow exploded on Dwalin's impeccably tattooed head, and no one was safe.

     "Right, then!" he roared as he scooped up an armful of ammunition. "Who wants some?!"


	3. In which Uncle Thorin visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a snippet from Chapter 32 of Fate Be Changed! I've not finished writing it yet, but I thought you guys might enjoy an update of some kind. You've been so patient, and I thank you so much!

* * *

 

     "Alright, m' wee gems. Off to bed."

     "Aw, Mum!"

     The chorus of objections was by no means unexpected, but Dís smiled and shook her head. "You know the rules, lads."

     Kíli offered the most convincing puppy eyes he could muster, and Fíli folded his hands together under his chin.

     "Please!" he begged. "Just one more story!"

     Zefur hid his smile behind his mug, and Dís sighed good naturedly.

     "Oh, could those eyes get any bigger?" she exclaimed. "Very well, my darlings. One more."

     The boys cheered, turning eagerly back to their Uncle Thorin, hungry for another tale of the lost kingdom of Erebor.

     "What story would you like me to tell?"

     "Ourstone!" Kíli chirped.

     "The Arkenstone!" Fíli said, agreeing and translating for his brother. Not that Thorin would have needed it - the boys always asked to hear about the Arkenstone when he visited.

     "Alright," Thorin chuckled. "Let me see...how does that one begin, I wonder?"

     "Long ago, in the days of our fathers, Thráin the first, son of Náin, son of Durin the Deathless, came to Erebor and became King Under the Mountain!" Fíli recited instantly. "There he found the great jewel, the Arkenstone, Heart of the Mountain."

     Zefur grinned, dimples deepening. "You think he's heard this one before?" he whispered to his wife.

     "Hush, you," she whispered back, giving his beard a light tug.

     "Ah, of course!" Thorin was saying to Fíli. "How could I have forgotten? Now, then: Thráin I took the stone, declaring it the symbol of the King. Many generations passed before the King Under the Mountain wore crowns as the rulers of other races do, but the stone remained forever the symbol of his power. When Smaug drove the dwarves into exile the Arkenstone was lost, buried beneath the feet of the fire breathing dragon. There it rests, waiting for the rightful king to return, slay the usurper, and reclaim our homeland."

     Kíli clapped and cheered, recognizing the story's end. Fíli's chin was in his hands, eyes shining and rapt. "Wow!"

     Dís smiled fondly. Zefur yawned dramatically, and little Kíli's mouth popped open, the yawn having been successfully passed. Fíli's eyelids seemed to realize the time and drooped heavily. The little ones were gently plucked from the rug before the hearth, tucked into bed and given kisses and hugs each. Another five minutes saw the three grown ups sitting at the table, with fresh mugs of coffee divvied out.

     "What news, Thorin?" Dís asked, slipping her arm through the crook of her husband's. Her brother shook his head.

     "The other lords have refused us again. The more time passes, the more discouraged I become. We lost too many of our kin in the battle for Moria. The other kingdoms are not so eager to send their young folk on a 'fool's errand'."

     Zefur took a slow sip of coffee. "Give them time, Thorin. Sometimes, for reasons beyond our ken, fate takes the long way 'round."

     "No shortcuts," Dís mused. Thorin sighed, running a hand down his face.

     "Perhaps we will have to write our own destiny, then."

     Zefur smiled. "Sounds like a plan. When that day comes, my brothers and I are with you. Even if there's only handful of us armed with pickaxes-"

     "Och!" Dís exclaimed reproachfully. "I should think we'll be better armed than that."

     Zefur laughed. "Indeed we shall, my love! We will help you take back your homeland, Thorin King."

     Thorin smiled, warmed to his very core. "Thank you, my brother."

* * *

 


	4. Dís Laughs

     It's been four weeks since Dis began speaking. She spends most days with Zefur, mostly just following him as he works. She seems interested in his activities, but the lass hasn't spoken much since that first day. A word may fall from her lips here, or the odd phrase makes an appearance there. For the most part she simply takes everything in with bright inquisitive eyes as if seeing the world for the first time.

     She likes to visit Zefur's nursery. The animals make her smile, and the shy ones warm to her, recognizing a kindred spirit. Zefur watches her, afraid to even breathe. One poorly chosen word or deed could send her careening back into the void of depression, and Zefur has no intention of setting her back. So, unsure of himself, he simply goes about his work. He feeds the animals, and she'll ask a question. Perhaps even two.

     Sometimes she cries. It's unexpected, and he's never ready for it. But when he turns to find heavy tears slipping down her cheeks, he'll take her hand and sit silently beside her. She grips his fingers - but never too tightly - and squeezes them gently in gratitude when her tears are spent.

     Autumn sets in, and the leaves are in their prime. Dis smiles, the blue mountains bursting with color around her.

     "Beautiful," she says. Zefur looks at her and smiles.

     "Remarkable, isn't it?"

     She nods.

     Three months after Dis starts speaking, the first snow falls. Zefur has come to think of her as a friend, and he enjoys her company. She speaks more often now, though Thorin says it's no where near her former chatter. Zefur tries to imagine her talking that much. He can't.

     Zefur is finishing his duties as the first flakes of snow fall in earnest. He feels an irrepressible giddiness in his chest over the coming winter season. The festivals and homecomings are always his favorite part of the year. His whole family will be coming together, and he's missed his cousins. There will be plenty of good food and music, and the thought of accompanying his brothers as they play brings a smile to his face. Mam and Da will come down this year, and Zefur can't wait to see them.

     He's shaken out of his thoughts by Dis. She's standing in the middle of the yard, head tipped back and tongue out to taste the snow. One flake alights on her nose, and she - _Mahal!_ \- she giggles!

     Zefur sighs in appreciation. She's never laughed, not once, and he'd begun to doubt she ever would. But there she is, snow catching in her hair and lashes, giggling in sheer delight. Dis still has a lot of healing ahead, but for now, one of the cracks in her spirit has mended.

     And Zefur rejoices.


	5. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> This has been sitting forgotten in my drafts, and I wanted to dust it off and give it to you as a peace offering for not updating in a while. I still fully intend to finish Fate Be Changed, and there are several other fic ideas floating around in my head.  
> The event in particular which has kept me from writing is my older sister's upcoming wedding. My mind has been pretty occupied with that, so somewhere around mid to late March I should be able to get back to writing again.  
> You all are so wonderfully patient. Thank you for not giving up on me!

* * *

 

 

     Zefur paces.

     Left.

     Right.

     He pauses, takes a deep breath, then exhales shakily before pacing once more.

     Back, forth.

     Back again.

     The corner of Thorin's mouth twitches, and he blows another smoke ring. It could be another few minutes before his friend works up his courage, so the young prince settles in to wait.

     "Lovely afternoon, isn't it?" he asks after a spell, causing Zefur to nearly jump out of his skin.

     Zefur nods, picking at invisible lint on his tunic and not even glancing at the sky. He clears his throat once, twice.

     "Thorin..."

     His friend smiles.

     "Zefur."  
  
     "I-"

     "Yes?"

     A deep breath. "I have a confession to make."

     Thorin gestures with his pipe, and Zefur nods to himself.

     "I, uh. Well, the thing is...Ugh, blast! This was a lot easier when you were a bear!"

     Thorin chokes. "What?"

     Zefur's eyes widen in horror. "No, I didn't mean - it's just that I rehersed...it doesn't matter. Thorin-"

     Another quick breath.

     "I'd like very much to marry Dís, if she'll have me," he says in a rush.

     Thorin chuckles. "I know."

     "Thorin, I realize this comes as a surprise, and I know what you must be thinking-"

     "Zefur."

     "-what kind of life could I offer your sister? Surely a princess deserves a higher quality of living-"

     "Zefur."

     "-but she's a strong woman of incredible character, and I love her. I may not have much to give a princess, but I love her and promise to treat her like the gem she is-"

     Thorin stands, grabbing Zefur's shoulders to cease his pacing. " _Zefur_."

     Zefur blinks. "What?"

     "Be still, for a start. You're making me dizzy. Now breathe before you suffocate yourself, and yes you may."

     "What do you mean 'yes'?" Zefur asks, slightly put off by the first two points. Thorin tips his head and lifts his brows. Zefur's eyes widen.

     "Wait...'yes' as in 'yes'?"

     Thorin grins as his friend starts laughing hysterically. "YES!"

     "Oh, Mahal, Thorin! You've made me the happiest dwarf alive!"

     Thorin spins Zefur around and gives him a shove. "No, that's my sister's privilege. Now go ask _her_ before you hyperventilate."

     "Thank you!" shouts the blonde blur as he streaks away.

     Thorin shakes his head and sighs happily. "Welcome to the family, brother."

 

     She has Bofur cornered. He feints left, but she anticipates his move and dodges right, pinning him against the wall with a forearm pressed firmly into his chest.

     "Spill it, piper," she demands.

     "I resent that! It's a whistle, Dís, and you know it!"

     She rolls her eyes. "Stop evading the question, Bofur."

     "I'll never talk! Ye can't make me!"

     He screws his lips up, determined that he won't be broken. Her expression shifts, and he knows what's coming.

     "Durin's beard, Sissy, please don't-"

     But it's too late. Her eyes soften and grow big and round, her lower lip pushing out in a pitiful pout. Her chin quivers, but Bofur struggles, squeezing his eyes shut.

     "Oh, come on!" Dís begs. "Why is everyone acting so odd today? And no one's seen Zefur for the better half of the week. What in Durin's name going on?!"

     "Please, I'm begging you, just leave it lie, lass. Just for today, eh?"

     Dís grunts and releases him. "Fine. But you have some explaining to do tomorrow, piper."

     "It's not a-"

     She's out the door before he has a chance to be properly indignant.


End file.
